


Hide and Seek

by Katie74656



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie74656/pseuds/Katie74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom gets home from an away mission and B'Elanna's not there to meet him.  Wherever could she be?</p>
<p>A little light fluff while my own Tom is gone on his away mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: Star Trek Voyager and all its glorious characters are the property of the CBS Corporation/Paramount Pictures. I don't own them, I just write about them.

"Next time, Icheb," began Lieutenant Tom Paris, "I think you'll be ready to plot and pilot your own course."

"I appreciate your confidence, Lieutenant," the young, former Borg drone responded. "However, I do not believe Seven of Nine would consider my use of the Astrometric sensors to hone potential navigational and piloting skills advantageous to my overall studies."

"Meaning what, exactly?

"I think what Icheb is trying to say, Tom," Ensign Harry Kim interjected as the three men exited the Delta Flyer, "is that we can't all be pilots. Some of us need to learn how to put back together the ships you break."

Tom glanced at his best friend, feigning a hurt look before chuckling and clapping Icheb on the back. The trio were returning from a ten day long away mission studying subspace anomalies and plotting a course for the larger starship to follow through this particularly turbulent sector of space. Even in the somewhat spacious Flyer, Tom was itching for a sonic shower, cold pizza and a few uninterrupted hours on his couch in front of the television. He stopped walking as his mind quickly jumped to thoughts of his half-Klingon wife and mentally revised his timetable to allow for a few permissible interruptions.

"Lieutenant?" Icheb questioned, looking back at the older man. 

"It's nothing, Icheb," Kim explained. "Tom's just thinking about what's waiting for him on the other side of that door, throwing his head in the direction of the Shuttle Bay doors. Paris winked and approached the door, most definitely looking forward to seeing what would be on the other side. The doors opened quickly and smoothly with a soft woosh to reveal an empty corridor. Harry couldn't help but laugh as Tom looked up and down the corridor for B'Elanna.

"Perhaps Lieutenant Torres is on duty this evening," Icheb speculated.

"What did you do this time?" Harry asked much less tactfully and Tom shook his head, confused.

"No idea." Over the past few years, Tom had grown accustomed to B'Elanna meeting him at the Shuttle Bay after an extended away mission. Unless, of course, they were fighting; however, nothing during their sporadic comm time over his week and a half absence had indicated that that was not the case. In fact, earlier that day when Paris had checked in with his updated ETA, Torres had made a point of saying she would be off duty and as Voyager was holding at their present coordinates, she didn't foresee any issues that would call her to Engineering.

"Good luck, Buddy," Kim offered heading towards the Turbolift with Icheb.

"Thanks," Paris called after them, rolling his eyes. Hefting his duffel bag higher on his shoulder, he headed in the opposite direction towards his shared quarters on Deck Nine. Tom spent the brief Turbolift ride replaying his last few conversations with his wife in his head, trying to pinpoint anything he might of said that could have been misconstrued.  
Out of habit more than purpose, his tired feet led him to his door and he breathed deeply, steeling himself for whatever argument was coming when the doors slid open. Similar to a few minutes earlier in the Shuttle Bay, the room was empty as he entered. As he stepped inside and the doors closed behind him, he could smell the light scents of rosemary and eucalyptus incense that B'Elanna had taken to burning as part of her meditation practice with Commander Tuvok. 

The lights were dimmed throughout their quarters, the television was off, and the dining table was clear save a few PADDs, engineering reports no doubt, Tom thought.

"B'Elanna?" No response. Slightly irked, Tom tapped his commbadge. "Computer, locate Lieutenant Torres."

"Lieutenant Torres is in her quarter," the computer dutifully reported.

"What the hell?" Tom muttered, dropping his bag and kicking off his boots. Maybe she had been called to Engineering and left her commbadge behind. Removing his uniform jacket and dropping it over a dinging chair, he noticed the content of one of the PADDs, which simply said COLD. Confused, Tom ventured further into his quarters towards the couch, where in the dim light, he could now see a second PADD on top of the television. Picking it up to read, again it held one word: COLDER. A smirk turned up the sides of his lips as he turned around heading towards the sleeping area. A third PADD lay at the foot of the bed: WARM. 

Walking towards the 'fresher, another PADD rested on his night stand: WARMER. He turned the corner into the 'fresher and allowed his smirk to spread into a full smiled as he saw B'Elanna, clad in a black lace bra and matching thong, perched on the edge of their bathtub, holding the fifth and final PADD: HOT. Steam was rising from the water next to her and was obviously the source of the rosemary and eucalyptus Tom had noticed upon entering their quarters. 

B'Elanna stood, tossing the PADD onto the nearby vanity counter and closing the space between them in two quick steps. Tom inhaled deeply and closed his eyes as she pressed her lithe body against him, tracing his jaw line with her teeth. She growled lightly as Tom bent his head to scrape his chin along her collarbone, nipping at the base of her neck and ear lobe.

As their lips finally met in their customary rough and passionate kiss, Tom recognized a distinct third scent and felt his own body react to his wife's arousal. B'Elanna, growling more deeply, broke their body contact long enough to lift her husband's grey under shirt over her head and reached for the clasp of his uniform pants. Tom, not wanting to waste any time, quickly stepped out of his pants and socks and deftly flicked the clasp of B'Elanna's bra, allowing it to open and fall from her shoulders. She laughed as she finished removing it and tossed it aside to join the remainder of Tom's clothes.

B'Elanna stared into Tom's eyes, which had changed from their usual sky blue hue to a deep blue with his arousal. She reached up and ran her hands through his sandy blonde hair and he returned in kind as their lips met again. B'Elanna kept her hands in his hair as Tom knelt and her right breast in his mouth. She arched her back as he swirled his tongue around her nipple, biting softly before repeating the same maneuver on the left. Slowly, he sank onto his heels, trailing kisses and bites down her ribs to her navel and along the smooth edge of back lace resting just above his target destination.

Instinctively, B'Elanna thrust her hips towards him and he grinned up at her wickedly as he ignored her tacit request and instead continued kissing down her inner right thigh and calf and back of the left side. Tom's hands rested on B'Elanna's hips and gently, almost painfully slowly, he tugged the sides of the thong down to the floor, tossing the damp fabric out of the way after B'Elanna had stepped clear of it. He sat back, gazing up to take in the sight of his wife standing naked and wanton in front of him. His own erection was throbbing painfully within the confines of his boxers, but he breathed deeply reminding himself good things to those who wait.

B'Elanna, who had come to the end of her patience, reach out for him and Tom quickly obliged, burying himself in the smooth skin between her legs. B'Elanna threw her head back and moaned as Tom's expert tongue danced around her folds and involuntarily cried out as he nipped gently at the sensitive nub contained within them. She reached back to gain support from the counter behind her as Tom removed one hand from her hip and quickly inserted two fingers into his warm wet centre. Without removing his mouth from its post, Tom curled his fingers to just the perfect position to cause B'Elanna to begin to writhe against his ministrations. He felt her legs begin to tense and increased his pace, smiling as he was rewarded with a rush of fluid against his hand and chin. B'Elanna howled as the intensity of her orgasm washed over he and was grateful when Tom supported her as her knees buckled. 

Wiping his face with the back of his hand, Tom stood and kissed his wife full and hard on the mouth. B'Elanna released a feral growl as she tasted the remnants of herself on his kiss. 

"Off," she ordered huskily, breaking their kiss and motioning to the lone piece of clothing between them. Tom obeyed, sliding the grey underwear quickly down his strong, toned legs. B'Elanna took advantage of this distraction to turn towards the tub, bending over and presenting herself to Tom. Tom groaned and knew he had now just about exhausted his own patience. He kissed a line down her slightly ridged spine and ran his hand along her smooth, bare cheeks. 

Looking over her right shoulder, B'Elanna met his eyes and ever so slightly wriggled her hips closer to him. Reaching between her legs, she grabbed hold of his erection and guided him into her. A guttural grunt escaped Tom's lips as he buried himself into her and began to set a not so slow pace, primal instinct working against his desire to revel in every moment of their love-making. His hands, first at her hips, found their way to her breasts and shoulders to steady himself. B'Elanna began snarling again and Tom, sensing her mood, roughly grabbed a handful of her dark hair, pulling her head back while increasing his pace. B'Elanna relished every thrust has his angle of penetration stimulated her core, still sensitive from her first orgasm. 

Tom's control began to falter and he returned his hands to her hips to pull her commandingly to meet his thrust. With balance, she snaked a hand between her legs to aide her ever deepening and imminent release. Tom completed three final erratic thrusts and moaned B'Elanna's name as he came hard into her, his fluids mixing with hers. Breathing heavily, he rested his cheek on her sweat-slicked lower back and joined his right hand with hers, exhaling deeply as her powerful internal muscles clenched around him in the ebbing waves of her second climax. 

After several moments held still in contentment, B'Elanna moaned regretfully as Tom slid out of her. She turned to sit on the edge of the tub, wrapping her legs around his hips to keep him close. He kissed her long and had with all the desire that had gone unexpressed in his absence. As she ordered the computer to re-heat the water for their shared bath, she looked into his eyes, still deep blue but starting to lighten to their usual shade.

"You know I hate it when you leave," she began.

"I know," Tom replied softly.

"But," she said, slipping into the water and gesturing for him to join her, "I really love it when you come home."


End file.
